Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles
by SerenaJordyn97
Summary: These are just some Drabbles from Miraculous Ladybug. Mostly contains Marichat. Fluff, Identity reveals, friendshipping, and most likely some other couples as well later on. Enjoy!
1. Marichat friendship for the soul

Marinette sat in her room furiously scribbling in her sketchbook. Nothing was working, not a single, solitary design was coming out like it should have. She growled and shoved the book away from her. She then repeatedly hit her head on her desk. Tikki couldn't help but notice her Ladybug's action, and floated over to Marinette.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" her small voice squeaked out. Marinette turned her head towards her kwami. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just these designs aren't cooperating with me tonight Tikki."

"Maybe you need second view point of them." Tikki suggested. Marinette nodded in agreement. She began to reconsider different combinations of her designs while her kwami watched over her shoulder.

"You're right Tikki, but what other fashion expert could I talk to this late?" Tikki pondered the question, and it was definitely not going to be her. She was too tired from the akuma battles of the day. "Maybe- no, that won't work there…" Marinette said sketching again, then erasing what she just drew. Her momentary deep thinking was interrupted by tapping on her window. She jumped, but groaned silently. Both Tikki and Marinette smirked at each other and rolled their eyes, they knew who it was. Marinette slowly rose from her rolling chair and proceeded to the window in her bedroom on the next floor. She opened the curtains to see Chat Noir. He smirked and tapped the window again. Marinette rolled her eyes but opened the window anyway.

"Hello, princess, how are you this evening?" he asked stepping onto her carpet. Marinette sighed making an annoyed yet content face at Tikki who was hiding near the staircase.

"I'm fine Chat, I was just working on some designs-", Chat's excited face and little squeal cut her off.

"Can I see?" He asked nearly bouncing on his toes. The two had become pretty close friends over the past few months. It all started after the events of The Gamer. He had come to visit almost every weekend after, to check in on her. Marinette however, did mind at the beginning, but his humor and personality eventually won her over. Marinette laughed and nodded, Chat always seemed interested in her work.

"They're not that good, I've been struggling with these particular outfits for days."

"I'm sure that they're lovely." He complimented dramatically. The pair made their way down to Marinette's study and designing area. Marinette showed Chat her sketchbook and he looked over the design thoughtfully. "This is not bad at all. Maybe, since it's giving you trouble, I think, you could layer the skirt more here, and add three quarter length sleeves to the top…" He pondered while leaning over Marinette pointing out some of the elements that could be fixed. The girl gaped at him, never had she ever pegged Chat Noir as a fashion expert. Sure he loved to see her rare new designs every now and then, but he had never shown this talent before. The ideas he was pitching to her were perfect, and they really tied the whole outfit together. It took her a moment to realize he was still talking.

"Woah, woah hold up kitty." She said waving her hands in front of him. "How long have you been hiding your killer fashion knowledge from me?" Chat looked at her with a playful smile, and shrugged.

"You never asked." Marinette smiled and Chat swore he felt like he could fly to see her so at ease and happy to have his help.

"I actually need help with another project I'm working on for school. Want to help me?" Chat's face lit up as he nodded.

"Of course Princess!" The two spent the rest of the night joking and editing Marinette's other project.


	2. Moar Marichat! 'Adrien is not a cat'

"But Princess~!"

"No Chat Noir!"

"Pretty Pleeease?" The cat-boy pleaded making puppy dog eyes. Or in his case kitty cat eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore…" She stated crossing her arms. "And besides what do you even want with my yarn? You do know, you're a human being right?" Marinette chuckled. Chat pouted and sat cross legged on her carpet next to her rolling chair.

"Of course I do!" He said turning his nose up at her. "What self-respecting person wouldn't want to play with yarn though?" He pointed out and looked up at her as she was unravelling some of the yarn. She was just trying to torture him now.

"I can see your point kitty, but I don't want to encourage your strange new behavior." Chat Noir slouched and crossed his arms, pouting. She went back to the scarf she was making and placed the yarn all too close to the edge of her desk. Adrien shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the ball of yarn sitting precariously on her desk. Some strange instinct inside of him was making him want that yarn more than a normal human should have. His Princess was being unreasonable, this wasn't a sickness or something. If he could embrace his cat-likeness, so should she. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when the ball of yarn went rolling off the desk because Marinette had absent mindedly knocked it off. Only when the ball brushed against his leg did he notice it rolling away on the ground. Without second thought Adrien pounced on the ball tossing it in another direction. He then pounced again and again and that caught Marinette's attention.

"Chat!" She scolded. He turned to look at her shamefully, yarn tangled around his neck and hair. He turned around fully revealing that the yarn was everywhere now and wrapped around his torso and arms.

"I blame the yarn." Was all Chat could say to defend himself.

 **A/N: I love the 'Adrien is not a cat' idea that I found on tumblr (look up spatzline on tumblr her art is sooo good! I thought it'd be really annoying for Marinette to deal with.)**


	3. Adrienette

Adrien sighed happily as he watched his girlfriend play Mecha Strike 3, and she was absolutely dominating. Her face was scrunched up tensely and her tongue stuck out of her pursed lips. 'Gosh she's so adorable…' Adrien mused to himself, blushing slightly. How was he so lucky? His lady and his princess loved him, and that thought made his heart soar. Suddenly, Marinette threw her hands up in the air.

"YES! Finally!" She shouted kicking her legs out from the couch in her parent's living room. "Did you see THAT?!" Adrien grinned from ear to ear.

"Did you just beat the game, Princess?!" He shouted back turning towards the tv.

"YES! I finally beat that boss! I've been playing that same level for the past week!" She celebrated. The girl jumped off the couch, and continued to jump up and down. Adrien couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't help thinking Marinette was just amazing. Sure it was a small victory, but her happiness bubbled over into him. She had that effect on a lot of people. He jumped up next to her and smothered her in a bear hug. He stopped her celebratory jumping, but Marinette didn't mind. Adrien was hugging her with such force it was getting hard to breathe. "Um- Adrien? I- Can't breathe." She smiled tapping his shoulder, and he immediately loosened his grip.

"Sorry Bugaboo." He smiled. Marinette smiled back, she couldn't help but love this boy. The way he looked at her was far too irresistible. He looked at her with so much love and joy, and she loved every minute of it. Still entrapped in his arms, she wrapped her own around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend. The two stayed like that for a few moments until knocking on the door made them jump. Marinette giggled and started to walk towards the door only to be pulled back into Adrien's arms.

"Adrien, I have to answer the door." She laughed trying to break free of his grasp. He chuckled, not wanting their hug to end.

"Neveeerr! You are trapped! Mwahaha!" His evil laugh made Marinette laugh hysterically.

"Come on Chaton, I know how to escape your traps." She laughed, smirking. She turned towards him and scratched under his chin. Her actions causing him to purr and completely let his guard down. She quickly sneaked her way out of his hug trap, and ran to the door laughing evilly. Adrien jumped as he realized what had just happened.

"Hey! That's no fair, you cheater!" He laughed running after his Princess. Oh, how lucky he was.


	4. Some Marichat and Adrienette!

A/N: Thank you guys for the kind reviews, my little heart just can't handle it! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also now that I'm out of school, I'll do my best to upload more often! Enjoy!

Adrien sighed as he slouched into the school bench him and Nino shared. He and Ladybug had been out all night battling akumas, and he was beat. Nino was listening to music and scribbling something down on paper. Adrien pretended not to notice Nino give it to Alya over his shoulder. Adrien chuckled slightly under his breathe, those two were always scheming about something. It probably had to do with the Ladyblog, he reasoned. Pulling out the necessary things out of his bag, he barely noticed that Marinette had entered the classroom. She yawned loudly and made her way to her seat next to Alya. Something caught Adrien's eye as she walked by him. She wasn't wearing her usual everyday get up. She was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. What was on the T-shirt, however is what intrigued Adrien. He turned around to look at her and she looked dead tired, just like him. His eyes trailed down to her shirt and his face heated up. She was wearing a Chat Noir graphic tee that read "Check Meowt" in green letters. Marinette finally woke up slightly to see Adrien gaping at her shirt. Forgetting what shirt she was actually wearing, she furrowed her brow and looked down at said shirt. She smiled and blushed.

"You like it?" She asked breaking the boy out of his thoughts. He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, It's really cool! And I love the pun." He laughed blushing some more. "I haven't seen any Chat Noir merchandise around, where'd you get it?" He never admitted it to Plagg or his Lady, but he was a little offended that there was no Chat Noir stuff to be bought anywhere. It made him feel unappreciated and it hurt quite frankly. Marinette blushed, fully waking up.

"Oh I um made it..." Her face was deep red now as she saw his face light up. "Yeah I asked a friend online to draw the picture for it, a-and I um put it on a shirt. I agree with you, there isn't enough merchandise surrounding Chat. It made me kind of sad and really upset. Ladybug is a great super hero and all, but Chat is her friend and teammate. He's just as amazing a superhero as she is, and not many people realize it. So yeah… I-I shouldn't have said so much hahaha…" Adrien smiled brightly. Someone did appreciate him! Even better, it was Mari. That made his heart pound in his chest and he couldn't help, but feel elated. He wanted to tell her how much that meant to him, but he didn't want to give away his secret identity. So he complimented her again and agreed wholeheartedly with what she said. Marinette kept blushing as she actually had a real conversation with Adrien, about her partner. Mrs. Bustier interrupted the two talking as she walked into class. When Adrien turned around, Alya gave Marinette a high-five.

Later that night, while Chat Noir was on patrol he couldn't get Marinette out of his mind, and he wanted to do something for her. He wanted to show how much he appreciated her respect of him. He kept coming up with a big fat zero.

 _"_ _Why don't you get her flowers?"_ Plagg's voice echoed in Adrien's head. He jumped, he still wasn't used to that.

"I can't get her flowers, do you know how weird that would seem? I'm not trying to confess my love for her or anything." He groaned aloud.

 _"_ _I just thought that would be purrfect for your princess?"_ Plagg snickered. Adrien could tell he was loving teasing him about this situation all too much.

"Shut up." He smirked. Flowers weren't a bad idea, he knew Marinette liked them and maybe she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Hopefully. He took off across the Paris skyline, his feet pounding against roof tiles. It wasn't that late and he found a shop open. Before going in he found a spot to transform back into Adrien. The shopkeeper might think it less strange that way. He spent a good two hours trying to pick out the right flowers and he finally decided he would get her a small bouquet of daisies. Yeah, this would totally considered platonic, right? Plagg snickered under his breath as Adrien paid for the gift. Later, Chat stood in front of her balcony trapdoor. He hesitantly knocked on the door flowers behind his back. He heard footsteps on the other side and his voice caught in his throat. _Why am I so nervous? It's Marinette! She's my friend… She won't think this weird. Oh please don't take this the wrong way._ He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and he wondered why she had this effect on him. Sure he thought she was pretty, brave, sweet, and she was so kind. He stopped his thoughts before he got carried away as he often did. The latch to the door unlocked and if his heart could speed up more, it did. The door opened and Marinette came into view. Her hair flowing loose and she was still wearing that shirt. _Dang it, she looks cute_. Chat fought back the lump forming in his throat.

"Chat?" she looked confused, and he tried to muster out a greeting.

"Greetings princess." He said bowing. "May I come in?" She smiled and let him in. He desperately tried to keep the flowers hidden from her view as they made their way into her room.

"What's up Chat?" She asked sitting in her rolling desk chair. He gulped, all words left his mind. He stood there awkwardly staring at her, mouth agape. Then he looked at her shirt and his words returned to him.

"Well, I heard through the grape vine, that my princess had made the first piece of Chat Noir merchandise. I-I just wanted to um give you these." He said hold the bouquet out towards her. She blushed deeply, and looked up at him. "It's not what it seems like, I-I just… I'm just glad that someone in Paris appreciates me. And I know that sounds really self-centered, but it's nice to know that you- I mean that someone cares…" He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. _Why did I say all that?! This was supposed to be a drop the flowers off and leave thing._ He refused to look at Marinette, and she stared at him for a moment before taking the flowers from him. She never knew he felt that way. She smiled and sniffed the flowers. She stood from her seat and put her hand on his cheek. She turned his face towards hers, forcing him to look at her.

"It's not self-centered chat, well maybe a little." She smiled, and giggled softly. "You deserve care from others, and I love the flowers. Thank You." She beamed at him and his face looked beat red. "Remember, I'm here to talk to you and listen whenever you need it." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. For what reason? She didn't know, but it made Chat extremely happy. He scooped her up in a hug, and he nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"You're too precious for this world Mari." He said softly in her ear before letting her out of his hug. "Thank you, Princess."


End file.
